Scooby-Doo Night of 100 Frights: Scooby's Adventure
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Raggy? Raphne? Relma? Red? Rhere Rare Rou? The Mystery Inc. teens has been kidnapped by a monster called The Mastermind whose has brought back some of their old foes! Can Scooby defeat 19 of his old enemies and save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Everyone. I'm making a story on Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights. It's a really Scooby-Doo Video Game. Every Scooby Video game is a great Video Game.**

Daphne Blake saw a letter in her mailbox. It was from her old friend Holly Gramah. It read:

_Dear Daphne:_

_There is something going on at my family home, Mystic Manor._

_Since you solved some mysteries with your friends, I was thinking you and them could come over and investigate._

_- Your old childhood friend, Holly Gramah._

Daphne went to get her friends.

* * *

She first stopped by Fred Jones's house.

"Uh, H-Hi, Daphne." said Fred "What's up?"

"Uh, H-Hi, Fred." said Daphne "We have a new mystery."

Fred and Daphne hopped into the Mystery Machine.

* * *

They arrived at Velma Dinkley's house.

"Hey, Fred and Daphne." said Velma

"Hey, Velma!" they said

"We have a new mystery." said Fred

* * *

Finally they arrived at the house of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo.

"Hi, Fred! Hey, Daphne! H-Hello, Velma." said Shaggy

"Rey, Red. Rey Raphne! Rey Relma." said Scooby

"Hey, Shaggy and Scooby." said their friends.

"We have a new mystery." said Daphne

Scooby and Shaggy siad "Dang!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: These next Quotes aren't mine. They're from the actual Video Game. All credit goes Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera, THQ and Heavy iron Studios.**

The Gang Drove the Mystery Machine down a road.

"You smell that salty sea air, Scoob? Yah, know what that means buddy." said Shaggy

"Reah!" said Scooby

"Seafood!" said Shaggy and Scooby

"Fried clams." said Shaggy

"Runa Rish!" said Scooby

"CRacked CRabs." said Shaggy

"Runa Ralad!" said Scooby

"Jumbo shrimp" said Shaggy

"Runa Rushi!" said Scooby

"Alright you two, don't forget the real reason were here."said Fred

"Lobster bisque?" said Shaggy

"No silly, were here to solve a mystery." said Velma

"Awwwww." said Shaggy and Scooby

"My friend Holly says their's some strange goings on up here in her family home, Mystic Manor." said Daphne

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy

"Gulp!" said Scooby

"And she could really use our help. Look, there she is now." said Daphne. She pointed at a giant House. In front of it was a Black-haired Girl who wore a green long-sleeved shirt, a green skirt held up with a black belt and black boots. The gang exited the van and greeted her.

"Hey Holly." said Daphne

"Hey, Daphne." said Holly "Im so glad you could make it. And you must be Freddy, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. Wow, the whole gang. I've heard so much about you. Dpahne has kept me up to date on all your cases. I figured my mystery would be right up your alley."

"Really?" said Fred

"And what mystery is that?" said Velma

"It's my uncle, the famous inventor, Proffessor Alexander Gram. He was just about to unveil some top-secret invention, when he dissappeared without a trace. No one saw him leave Mystic Manor, and no one will help me search the premises." said Holly

"Don't tell me. Because it's haunted, right?" said Shaggy

"Yes Shaggy. How'd you know?" said Holly

"Because it's always haunted." said Shaggy

"Don't worry Holly. We'll halp you look around." said Daphne

"You said it Daphne. We're not afraid, right gang?" said Velma

"Wrong." said Shaggy

"Reah." said Scooby

"Like, me and Scoob have seen this show before. You guys can go poking around scaring up some spooksters, but we're staying right here in the old Mystery Machine. Only ghost-free environments for us." said Shaggy

"Reah! Rost Ree..." said Scooby

"...is the way to be." said Shaggy

"Okay, you scaredy cats. Stay here if you want." said Velma

"Come on girls." said Fred. Fred and the girls went inside.

"See you later." said Shaggy "You know Scoob, I could really go for a.."

"Rooby Rack." said Scooby

"You read my mind pal, or maybe my stomach." said Shaggy. Scooby found a trail of Scooby Snacks. "Well what do you know. Scooby Snacks. Hey their Scoob, wait up. Leave some for me." said Shaggy. He run up and saw a box in a tree.

"Rumm, Romething Rells Rishy Rere." said Scooby

"Not fishy pal. Scooby Snacky." said Shaggy. who pulled on the box

"Raggy, Rait." said Scooby

"Geeze, Scooby. It's not like they got your name all over them. Well actually they do." Shaggy pulled The Scooby Snack Box free of the tree sudenly a hole appeared under his feet and he fell down it! "Scooby Dooooooooooo!"

"Raggy?" "I'm all alone. Gulp" said Scooby


End file.
